I Never Meant To Fall In Love
by AllShadesOfPurpleRedAndBlue
Summary: At first he thought it was because she was Kikyou's reincarnation. Then he realised it wasn't because she was Kikyou's reincarnation, but because she was Kagome and she was her own person.


**I Never Meant To Fall In Love**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Author's Note**: My first Inuyasha fanfic. Please review it.

**Summary**: At first he thought it was because she was Kikyou's reincarnation. Then he realised it wasn't because she was Kikyou's reincarnation, but because she was Kagome and she was her own person.

* * *

Kagome had gone back to her time to see her family and also refresh herself. Being the stubborn person he was Inuyasha wouldn't admit to himself or anyone else that he missed her. 

When she went he would wait patiently by the well until she came back, sometimes it was days, sometimes it was hours. He never knew why he did this, but he knew he needed to. He would sit in the tree and wander why he would wait for her for so long. If he wanted to he could just go off and find the jewel shards himself, but he never did but why?

* * *

This time was different when she left. Inuyasha knew she would be back, but his heart ached as he watched her leave Feudal Japan. 

He sat in the tree, again, and wandered why his heart was aching so much when he knew she would be back. He sat there for hours staring at the sky thinking and trying to figure out his feelings for Kagome.

Out of the blue, he realised he loved her, but why? She was nothing special, just another girl come to pester him. Sure she could sense the jewel shards, travel through time and was Kikyou's reincarnation but he never thought anything of it.

This time was different! He figured he must love her because she was Kikyou's reincarnation. She reminded him of his first and lost love. She reminded him so much of Kikyou, that he wasn't seeing Kagome he was seeing Kikyou.

Just as he was about to get too deep into his thoughts, he saw Kagome come out of the well. He suddenly felt relief and pleasure that she was back with him again. He had forgotten she had that effect on him and it was starting to annoy him.

* * *

Kagome looked at Inuyasha out of the corner of her eye. She noticed the little things like how his hair looked in the light and how it was blown back as the wind blew through his hair and how that made him look even more heroic to her. 

She knew it, she had fallen for Inuyasha BIG time and she knew she had fallen fast. She loved everything little thing about him, even the way he looked when he was yelling at her, she still loved the way it made his face look.

Every time, she thought of her and Inuyasha, her thoughts always lead back to the scene of him and Kikyou, where her heart had broken and she knew she had fallen for him. All she wanted now was for Inuyasha to be happy, she didn't really care about herself any more.

To her disbelief, her heart skipped a beat as Inuyasha got closer whispering something to her. She could feel his breath on her neck and she knew if she felt like this for any longer then something would have to be done.

In the back of her mind, she was starting to feel the strain of loving Inuyasha. She knew all he cared about was collecting all the jewel shards and becoming a full demon, like his father and brother.

* * *

As they walked silently to the next jewel shard, what they didn't know was Shippo was following them. Quietly and secretly of course.

* * *

As they fought for the jewel shard Kagome got in the way of an attack. Inuyasha quickly sensed that Kagome was in trouble and quickly finished off the enemy, put the jewel shard away and went to see Kagome. 

"Kagome, Kagome! Wake up, are you ok?" Inuyasha asked concerned. Kagome slowly opened her eyes and Inuyasha came into view.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome said quickly hugging him as tight as possible. Inuyasha not knowing how to react hugged her back.

"Kagome, I'm so glad you're ok." Inuyasha said into her hair. Now his heart was starting to pound in his chest.

"Oh my god, Inuyasha, I never meant for you to worry. I didn't want you to get seriously hurt because I love you and I don't like seeing you hurt." Just realising what she said she turned a very dark red.

"You love me?" Inuyasha asked leaning back a bit.

" Yeah, I do." She said quietly just loud enough for him to hear.

Inuyasha smiled at her and leaned in. Soon enough, their lips met and, it seemed like an eternity,

they parted and smiled at each other.

" I love you too." Inuyasha said hugging her again.

When he kissed her something inside of him snapped. He knew now, he loved Kagome because she was Kagome and not because she was Kikyou. She was her own person and that's what he loved the most.

* * *

What they didn't know was that the others were hiding and watching all of this. They smiled too themselves knowing they had finally gotten together._**

* * *

**_

_**Please Review**_


End file.
